wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Professor Steven Boxleitner/@comment-208.32.21.143-20130128204822/@comment-63.161.170.100-20130414055129
Okay, for the record, I really don't remember all of what was happening where we left off... so prepare for RANDOMNESS!! :D (20 years in the future) Everyone: *le gasp* (The city now looks completely different, and has hovercars, literal mobile homes, and lots of other random high-tech stuff, along with another skyscraper nearby that says 'PnF Industries') Me: Whoohoo! We're here!! *pause* ...Wait a minute, is it STILL raining food??? 20 years into the future?!? O.o Narrator: Don't look at me! Whatever form of a script I had has been completely obliterated by all this randomness... Oh hey, was that a holographic panda bear? Me: Yes, yes it was. :D So, Dr. D, you said you wanted to see yourself now? Wiki-ers: *burst out laughing again* DD: Yes, and I really don't see why you all laugh at that! :/ What's wrong with wanting to see my future self? I mean, I might've made an Inator that really works by now! AP: *rolls eyes and chatters* WG: Guys, can we please focus? We need to find out where on earth Dory ran off to! DTB: *sighs annoyedly* ...I am going to be so late for that conference... :( Me: We'll see what we can do, AFTER we find Dory. A hyper blue-and-yellow fish-turned-ferret running loose here in the future can't be good. *grabs random pinapple cup and takes a sip of smoothie* So who wants a smoothie? Wiki-ers, Rookie, DD, and IB: Me!! :) Everyone else: *facepalm* Me: *gives everyone smoothies in cool pineapple cups* Yum... :) DTB: Ugh!! Do you people even know the meaning of the word 'focus'??? :/ WG: Yeaah, I'll define it for them. *defining music* To focus means to pay attention and concentrate on whatever you're doing. Exactly what you guys AREN'T doing now. We need to focus to find Dory, then get back to the present and help poor Fred! He's been out of the water for how long now? DD: Dunno, but outta my way, I'm gonna go find me! *walks out the door* WG: *facepalm* Great. Perry, do you mind keeping an eye on him? AP: Grgrgrgr. *gives thumbs up and follows Dr. D* WG: Great, thanks. Now—Okay, who brought in the giant inflatable turtle??? Me: *raises hand sheepishly* WG: Ughh... -.- ANYWAYS, we should split up and try and find Dory. I can fly up and look around, and— G: Please pardon me for interrupting you, but does anyone have any potentially useful geographical knowledge of this particular area? IB: *confused* Invisi-Bill has no idea what you just said. WG: *facepalms* He means do any of us know our way around. Yeah, now that I think about it, we should probably catch up with Agent P and Dr. Doofenshmirtz... Me: *sings* Off we go, into the wild blue yonder! DTB: -.- We're not flying. Me: WordGirl might though! But alrighty then... *sings* Sing ho! For the life of a bear! Sing ho! For the expedition! :D WG: *facepalm* Let's just go already. (Everyone exits the building, looking for Dr. D and Perry) (Suddenly we all see a huge explosion coming from a neighborhood nearby) DTB: Whoa, what was that?? (We all hear a girly scream coming from nearby) Me: I think Dr. D found the older version of himself! ^^ Wiki-ers: *laugh* WG: Okaay, let's just find him and Perry before they do too much damage, then check out that explosion and find Dory. Me: *salutes* Yes sir! Do you want fries with that, sir?! WG: *ignores me* C'mon guys, let's go... (we all go around the side of the building to find a flabbergasted Dr. D staring at a very old-looking version of himself) DD: O.O AP: *trying not to laugh* Grrgrggr... ^^ WGF: *laughing* We warned you! ^^ IB: Hey Klimpaloon, did you want a smoothie?? *disappears* Haha!! I'm Invisi-Bill! Yay!! :D *appears* Klimpaloon: Nang. :/ IB: Oh, right! Haha, sorry 'bout that! ^^ DD: *staring* I'm so... old!!! 8/ Future DD: Yeah, thanks for noticing. -.- DD: *awkward silence* ....Sooo you're not even gonna ask us why we're here? Doesn't this seem a little bit, I dunno, weird to you?? Future DD: *sighs tiredly* To be honest, young me, this is one of the less weird things I've seen in my life. I mean, my son-in-law has traveled through time quite a lot, if I remember right... *walks back inside DEI* DD: Well I guess, but—wait, SON-IN-LAW?!? Huh?!? Who'd Vanessa get married to?!?! O.O F-DD: *stops and grins mischeviously* Guess you'll just have to find out. *shuts door* DD: But HEY!! Wait!!! *bangs on door* WG: Let's just get on with the story, please! DTB: *munches on random cheese* WG: *facepalms* Me: Okay everyone, first stop, downtown! WG: But the explosion didn't come from downtown! *random guitar music plays* Me: I know! We're going to the... SLUSHY BURGER OF THE FUTURE!!! :D K: Nang... :/ IB: Klimpaloon says he would really like to get on with the story... Rookie: Can we get squid pizza? WG: Ew!! Me: (@IB) Okay, alright, fine! Sheesh! *snaps fingers and we all appear in front of the Flynn-Fletcher's house* There! Happy? :/ WG, DTB, and G: Yes, thank you. Wiki-ers: *look around curiously* DTB: Well, let's go find out what happened! If it leads to us finding that ferret and getting back home, we should hurry up and do it! WG: Well, we can't just go randomly walking in their backyard... TLWG: They probably wouldn't mind! WGF: Yeah, they DO have a lot of concerts/amusement parks/crazy inventions there that everyone comes to see... WG: Well, I am going to ring the doorbell before randomly showing up in their backyard uninvited. DTB: *mouse brain glows* And I am going to go get some cheese... WG: Uh, by 'get', do you mean steal or buy? DTB: Well, steal, of course—Hm... yeah, this being the future, maybe I should just buy some cheese this once... :/ *huffs* Me: Orrr, I could just do this. *snaps fingers and random cheese appears* DTB: 9.9 *starts devouring cheese* Mm, hey, not bad! WG: ANYWAYS, I'm going to go knock first. Who's with m—ugh. *sighs upon noticing everyone's already headed to the backyard* :/ *follows us* (We all walk in the backyard, only to find a large, smokey, half-exploded machine and three kids standing next to it; a girl with curly red hair and a light orange dress that looks like Isabella's; a brown-haired boy with a green shirt; and a girl with a purple shirt and brown skin and hair, which is in a braid) WGF: *looks at invention* Wow, what was that thing? (The kids see us and walk over) Marie: *bounces over* Hiya!! :) I'm Marie Flynn!! What's your names? Me: Hiya! Call me TLM. :) *motions to other wiki-ers* And that's WGF and TLWG. We're authors! Who do completely random things! *random giant marshmallow tapir appear, wearing sunglasses* Marie: *eyes light up* Wow!! That's SO COOL! :D (WG flies in) WG: There you guys are— Marie: You can FLY?!? That's AWESOME! :D WG: Oh, uh, yeah! Hi! Me: Yep, that's WordGirl, she's a superhero— Marie: *bounces up and down and looks excitedly at the kid next to her* Did'ya hear that, Tommy?!? A real live SUPERHERO! Just like Daddy and Uncle Ferb were when they were kids!!! :D Thomas: Yes, I see, and for the millionth time, don't call me Tommy. Me: *continues* And this is Gary the Gadget Guy, *motions to Gary, who waves awkwardly* Rookie, *motions to Rookie, who waves sillily* Invisi-Bill— IB: Hi!!! I'm INVISI-BILL! Haha!! Bye-bye! *disappears* Hello!! *appears* :D Invisi-Bill!!! Marie: You can turn invisible?! That's amazing!! Hey Tommy, I knew what else we're going to do today!! :) Me: Anyways, and this is Perry and Dr. Doofenshmirtz from the past. *motions to them* And Dr. Two Brains is around here somewhere, he's an evil scientist who loves cheese. Marie: Grandpa Doof and Perry from the past?!? YAY!! *runs over and hugs them* Hiya guys!! I guess you probably don't know me, but I'm Marie, from THE FUTURE! :D DD: ...Uh, well, hello. *looks around confusedly* Hey, where'd Perry the Platypus go? Marie: *points at Perry (who's in pet mode)* He's right there, silly!! :) PP: Grgrgrgr... Thomas: *rolls his eyes* Anyways, were you ever going to introduce us? Marie: *bounces back over* Well yeah!! :D Like I said before, I'm Marie Flynn! And this is my cousin Tommy and my awesome friend Jazz! *puts an arm around them both* Say hi, guys!! :) :) Thomas: Hello, my name's Thomas Fletcher, NOT Tommy... And I'm not her cousin. :/ Marie: Oh, step-cousin, close enough! ^^ :) Jazz: Heya guys! I'm Jasmine Rai! Jazz for short. :) Where are you all from? WG: ...Um, long story short, time-traveling accident... We're looking for a friend, have you seen her? She's a super-hyper blue-and-yellow ferret. Marie: Nope, haven't seen her! We can help you look though!! We just have to clean up the mess this explosion made, and then we can build a ferret-tracker! :D Thomas: *is staing at Gary and Rookie* ...Are those... talking penguins...? Rookie: Well yeah! Why wouldn't we talk? Hey, by any chance would you guys have a squid pizza? I'm kinda hungry... WG: Eww! That's gross! Marie: *laughs* Tommy, I know what ELSE we're gonna do today AFTER the OTHER thing we were gonna do today AFTER we help these guys! :D ...And clean up that explosion, which was partially to mostly my fault. :) G: *sees invention* Great Scott! Did you children create this?? Jazz: Yep! ^^ Me: Who wants BAGELS??? *random bagels pop out of nowhere* :D ~TLM